


I Want You To Be Mine

by moonlittides



Series: Jonsa Smut Week [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Clubbing, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: Friends with benefits was the understood arrangement between Jon and Sansa for over a year, until last week when Sansa revealed that her feelings go deeper. Jon doesn’t seem to share her feelings, but when he sees Sansa dancing with a handsome stranger he realises just how crazy he is about her.





	I Want You To Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for day 2 of Jonsa Smut Week based on the prompt "Everything except Consummation or Jealousy". 
> 
> I did write this in one sitting and because it's so late I haven't had time to proofread. So forgive me for any mistakes, I'll come back to straighten them out tomorrow.

Sansa stares at the neon sign that reads, “Temptation” and lets out a groan. 

“I don’t know. I think this is a bad idea. I just want to go back home.” 

“Home?” Margaery exclaims turning back to glare at Sansa. “We are not going home.” 

“You dragged me here, but I’m not in the mood. I tried to tell you that.” 

“There’s no way I’m letting my masterpiece go to waste.” 

Margaery spent the best part of two hours primping and preening Sansa until she looked in Margaery’s words, “Fit to be a queen.” 

Sansa did look stunning in a simple but elegant black dress that clung to her curves with a pair of matching heels, that elongated her already long legs. Her hair was up in pins with loose tendrils hanging around her face and her pale skin was as smooth as marble and glowing in the moonlight. 

Margaery goes to Sansa and takes her hand. “Sansa, don’t let him get to you. This is our night and we’re going to have fun. So you’re going to walk in there with your head held high and you’re not going to let Jon bloody Snow ruin our night.”

Sansa sighs. 

“Got it?” Margaery adds firmly. 

Sansa groans but reluctantly relents and allows Maragery to drag her into the club by her hand. 

Night clubs have never particularly been Sansa’s favourite places to be, but it seemed that clubbing was a compulsory part of student life. The distinct smell of alcohol, sweat, smoke and vomit hits her the second she’s stepped through the door making her reconsider her original idea to go home. It’s Friday night so the club is bouncing and it takes Sansa and Margaery ten minutes to weave their way through the dense crowds and reach the bar. The bass of the music vibrates through Sansa’s skull as she screams her drink order down the bartenders ear. 

When they finally have drinks in their hands, they manage to find a less busy corner at the back of the club with a few small groups standing around chatting - or at least trying to. Margaery sways to the rhythm of the music, her eyes scanning her surroundings continuously and Sansa knows that she will likely be whisked away by an attractive young woman within the next few minutes or so. 

“I haven’t seen him,” Margaery yells into Sansa’s ear.

“Who?” 

“Jon.” 

Just the mere mention of his name makes Sansa’s heart sink. 

“Maybe he’s not here.” 

Sansa shakes her head. “He’ll be here somewhere.”

Part of her hopes that she manages to get through the rest of the night without seeing him, but the other part is only here specifically because she wants to see him and if she doesn’t she’ll be bitterly disappointed. 

“Maybe I should find you someone.” 

“What?” 

“A nice guy for you to have a dance with,” Margaery says with a playful wiggle of her eyebrows. 

“What? No!” Sansa exclaims as though it’s the most abhorrent idea she’s ever heard of. 

“Sansa, you’re young, beautiful and single. It’s Friday night and this place is crawling with eligible bachelors. You should be having fun and getting to know people.” 

Sansa rolls her eyes. “I thought this was supposed to be our night?” 

Margaery tuts. “You’re never going to stop this are you?” 

“What?” 

“Waiting around for Jon. When are you going to open your eyes and realise you deserve better?” 

Margaery is Sansa’s best friend and for that reason Sansa loves and respects her opinion probably more than anyone else’s, but her constant judgment regarding Jon is exhausting and hurtful. 

“Not this again.” 

“I just want to see you happy. You’re too young to be wasting your life pining after someone that doesn’t appreciate what he’s got. I know how you feel about him, but he’s never going to give you what you want. So why are you still holding on?”

Sansa is very self-aware, she knows the circumstances of hers and Jon's relationship better than anyone and though Margaery’s intentions come from a good place, Sansa doesn’t need to be told how to handle her own life and emotions. 

“Just leave it,” Sansa warns, feeling her temper starting to flare. 

Surprisingly Margaery says nothing more of it and proceeds to make small talk about one of her impending school projects. Sansa barely listens to what Margaery is saying, because she’s more concerned for searching for that head of curly dark hair amongst the crowd. 

It’s been nearly a week since she last saw Jon. A week. It feels like a lifetime. As a child she never understood couples in romantic movies that ran into each other arms and cooed about how much they missed each other after being separated for a few days, because she never understood how someone could miss another person after such a short period of time. She understands it now. 

She met Jon five years ago at college when the two of them fell into the same circle of friends. As is usually the way of friendship groups, Sansa formed closer bonds with those she was in class with but as time passed she grew closer with Jon and the two of them began to spend more time together. She can’t remember exactly how they came to be such good friends, because in truth, Sansa can’t recall there being a time in her life where she and Jon weren’t friends. It feels as though he has always been a significant part of her life. 

Though she cannot recall when they first became friends, she can clearly recall the exact moment she first realised she was attracted to him. Her, Jon and their friends had gone camping and Sansa awoke at the crack of dawn, unable to sleep and found Jon lay outside on the grassy bank. The morning sun was beaming down on him as he lay topless and that is the first time she felt her heart stop in her chest. He invited her over to chat with him and though everything was the same as it had been the day before, Sansa felt different. 

Her attraction to him grew and evolved as time passed and one drunken night the two of them stumbled into bed together, caught in a night of mindless passion. That is hazy to Sansa, too. All she knows is that after that night the two of them agreed it was a mistake and that it would never happen again, but that it did two weeks later. In fact, it happened again and again and again, until the two of them came to accept sex as a normal component of their friendship equal to their quiz nights at the pub every Thursday evening.

Margaery warned Sansa that it was a dangerous arrangement and that she would get her heart broken along the line, but Sansa insisted she wouldn’t. She convinced herself she understood exactly what hers and Jon’s relationship was and that she happy with it. 

Unfortunately, there was only so long she was able repress, deny and run from the truth and last week as she lay in bed with Jon she finally revealed the true extent of her feelings. It was as much of a surprise to her as it was to Jon, since she had been in denial for so long that she’d almost convinced herself that her lies were the truth. 

She wasn’t sure what she expected Jon to say, but she certainly didn’t expect him to jump out of bed, stumble over as he pulled his clothes back on and mumble that he was sorry and that he needed space to think. 

8 days have passed since then and apparently, Jon is still thinking because she hasn’t heard from him. Every second of every day she has considered calling him, but managed to restrain herself from doing so if only to save the tiny shred of pride she still has. 

To think Jon would confess his undying love for her would have been to idealistic, but Sansa expected that he had enough respect for her as a friend to treat her better than this. In that respect, at least, Margaery is right. Yet whenever Margaery speaks against him, Sansa cannot help but defend him. 

She knows Jon inside and out. His heart is pure and good. He’s the most gentlemanly, kind and generous person she has ever known, even if his behaviour in this passing week hasn’t reflected that. 

Margaery asked why Sansa still holds on to him and the truth is, she holds on because she knows he is worth holding on to. Margaery is so quick to brand their relationship as being “friends with benefits”, which technically it probably is, but Sansa loathes it. It’s an expression that cheapens the relationship between the two people and makes it sound meaningless and lacking in emotion, respect and love. Sansa refuses to believe that that is what hers and Jon’s relationship is. 

She has seen the way he looks at her, heard from others how he speaks of her when she’s not around, she’s felt the tenderness of his touch and gentleness of his kisses. Even if Jon’s feeling are not romantic as Sansa’s are, they extend to more than just friends with benefits. 

“What you thinking about?” Margaery asks, poking Sansa in the ribs. 

“Huh? Nothing.” 

“You were thinking about Jon.” 

Margaery knows Sansa too well. 

Suddenly Sansa’s heart comes to a violent halt as she spots Jon across the club amongst the crowd. Though she’s currently angry at him and hurt by him, she cannot help the small smile that comes across her face. It really does feel like she hasn’t seen him in forever. 

He’s propped up against a table, beer clutched in hand, wearing his usual trademark black skinny jeans and plaid shirt. Even from a distance Sansa notices that he’s trimmed his beard since she last saw him and she realises that even now, after so much time has passed since she first noticed how handsome he was, she desires him with every ounce of her being. 

Margaery, having got chatting to a group of friends standing nearby, comes back to Sansa and follows her eye line. 

“So you were right. He’s here,” Margaery says. 

Sansa nods, a flicker of a smile still on her face as she simply gazes at him from afar. She’s aware of how pathetically smitten she is and that she should be angrier at him, but she can’t help it. 

When a group of people shift away from Jon’s table Sansa spots for the first time who Jon is speaking to. The smile falls from her face instantly and her stomach sinks. The woman in her mid-20′s has cascading dark hair and a tight red dress that shows off her petite figure that looks to have not even an ounce of fat. Though Sansa can only see the back of her, she feels her blood burn in her veins. 

“Who’s that?” Margaery asks. 

Sansa bites her lip hard and shrugs. Noticing her distress, Margaery dives in front of Sansa blocking her view of Jon and the mystery woman. 

“Hey, come dance. Those guys over there go to our uni and they--”

Sansa pushes Margaery aside without saying anything, her piercing glare fixated on Jon and the woman. 

“You know what? I tried. I give up. Do what you want,” Margaery snipes before going off to the dance floor to join the group of students she was chatting with. 

Sansa knows she should stop watching them, put Jon out of her mind and join Margaery on the dance floor, but she can’t control the raging emotions in her body that are forcing her to remain exactly where she is. 

She analyses everything about the exchange - how close they are stood, the way Jon’s looking at her, how they laugh, Jon’s body language - and drives herself to insanity. 

Why is this bothering her so much? Why is her heart racing in her chest? Why does she want to sprint up to the table and drag the woman around the floor by her hair? 

What is happening to her?

Without warning Jon’s eyes land on her and she flinches. There’s no where to hide since she’s in an open space so she buries her nose in her drink wishing she could disappear into thin air. 

In a tizzy, Sansa makes her way to the dance floor and begins to dance with Margaery and the others. Margaery is ecstatic to see Sansa and beams at her enthusiastically. There is no logical or coherent thought in Sansa’s brain when she steps up to one of the young male students and smiles at him flirtatiously, inviting him to dance with her. He seems more than happy to oblige and he locks eyes with her, moving in closer and taking her hand. Deep down Sansa knows what she’s doing is foolish and misguided, but it’s as though she’s being possessed by a demon. A green demon. 

When Sansa catches sight of Jon from the corner of her eye and notices that his eyes are on her dancing with a stranger, she ceases to breathe. She pretends she hasn’t seen him and ups the anti, moving in even closer to the man in front of her and wrapping her hands around his waist. He takes this as an invite to place his hands on her and winds them around her back. Though he is attractive, Sansa can feel her skin crawl under his touch and all she wants to do is run in the opposite direction, but some unspeakable force keeps her there dancing with him. 

She wants Jon to see this. She wants him to see her with another man. She wants him to see his hands on her. She wants him to see that she’s desired by other men. She wants to hurt him like he hurt her. 

It’s only a couple of minutes before the dancing is interrupted by someone tugging on Sansa’s arm. When she turns to see Jon’s dark eyes on her, her heart jumps in her chest. 

“Hey! What’s your problem?” the guy asks. 

“Sansa, I need to talk to you,” Jon’s gruff voice says down her ear. 

Sansa doesn’t even bother to explain to the guy she was dancing with and simply lets Jon lead her away. He has a firm grip on her forearm and doesn’t let go until they’re outside away from the noise. 

“What do you want?” Sansa asks coldly. 

Her emotions are all over the place. When she first saw him she felt no anger at all, only longing, but now she’s furious. 

“Who’s that guy?” 

Sansa shrugs. “Some student from the uni. Margaery got talking to him and his mates.” 

“So you just go around dancing with strangers now and letting them put their hands all over you?” 

“No.” 

Deep down Sansa is satisfied by Jon’s reaction - this is exactly what she wanted - but she’s too angry to realise that. 

“Anyway, who was that girl you were with?” 

“That doesn’t matter.” 

“Oh, so it’s unacceptable for me to dance with a guy I just met but it’s okay for you to do it?” 

“That’s different. I wasn’t dancing with her and letting her run her hands all over me!” he yells, his anger getting the best of him. 

“Yeah, well, you said it yourself, I’m single. So I can do whatever the hell I want with whoever the hell I want,” Sansa shouts. 

Jon gestures angrily and says, “Well then so can I.” 

“You already did. Didn’t look like you and that girl just met tonight.” Sansa raises her eyebrows at him. 

“So what if we didn’t?” 

“You know what? I’m done with this conversation,” Sansa says holding her hands up and turning to leave. 

“Sansa!” Jon calls after her. “She’s my cousin.” 

Sansa swings around, her eyes wide. “What?” 

“The girl I was with. She’s my cousin.” 

Sansa frowns. 

“She’s 18 and she’s here for the weekend visiting from Manchester. She’s thinking of going to a university in the city and wanted to see what the night life was like so I offered to show her.” 

“You really expect me to believe that?” 

Jon shrugs. “It’s the truth.” 

Sansa knows Jon well enough to know when he’s lying and there is no lie in his eyes. 

“So what if it is true? It doesn’t change the fact that I’m angry with you.” 

“And you should be angry with me. I’ve behaved like a complete twat and you don’t deserve that. You don’t.” 

Sansa feels her temper softening with every word he speaks. 

“It’s just... when you said what you said last week, I--I--it just caught me off guard. I didn’t know what to say or think, and I know that’s not an excuse but--”

“No, it’s not.” 

“Sans...” 

Her heart contracts at hearing that. Only he calls her that. Only him. 

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m really, really sorry.” 

Sansa shrugs, doing her best to maintain her cold facade. 

“Come on, I’m trying here.” 

“Oh, so after a week of not calling or texting, of avoiding me in the corridors you expect me to just forgive you because you finally decided to apologise?” 

“I know what you’re doing. I hurt you and now you’re putting up this wall. But you got your own back.” 

Sansa frowns in confusion and he explains, “That whole thing in there with that guy, the dancing...”

“That was nothing to do with you,” Sansa lies. 

“You knew it would hurt me and...you were right.” 

Sansa’s breath catches in her throat as Jon walks towards her. 

“The thought of you being with anyone else...” he shudders in revulsion. “The thought of someone else being with you, touching you, kissing you...” he draws closer, his intense eyes on her. “...being inside you... I can’t stand it.” 

There was a place deep inside Sansa that believed he felt the same things she did, but she told herself it was just wishful thinking. To hear him actually confirm aloud that he feels everything she feels is too much for her to take. 

“You don’t know how beautiful you are. I’m fucking crazy about you. I can’t stop thinking about you. No one can do to me what you do, Sans.” 

Sansa’s heart is thudding in her chest, her entire body is tingling and her core is pulsating with an unbearable need. But before she can allow herself to get swept away in the moment, her head catches up to her. 

“Jon, wait.” She holds her hand up to stop him getting any closer and looks him in the eye. “I can’t-- I can’t do what we did before. The no-strings, I can’t--”

She’s silenced by the feel of his lips hard against hers. When he pulls away she’s gasping and with his hand on the side of his face, he shifts forward until his body is against hers and the two of them walk backwards, until Sansa’s back is against the wall. 

His eyes are black and glinting with a passion and desire that she’s never seen in him before. 

“I want you to be mine. I want you to be mine in every single way,” he says desperately, his head against Sansa’s and his eyes locked on hers. “I want it all, Sans. If that’s what you want.” 

Sansa stares at him in disbelief for a few moments, before shutting her eyes tight and re-opening them to ensure this isn’t a dream. He looks at her expectantly and she breathes, “Yes.” 

With that she pulls him into her and ravages him with kisses. Sansa has kissed her fair share of people, but nothing compares to this. Jon has always given the softest yet firmest kisses with just the right amount of tongue, but this kiss feels different than any other kiss they’ve shared before. It feels as though fireworks are erupting, as though the entire universe just shifted into place. Sansa can feel the kiss not just on her mouth, but throughout her entire body and it’s the most phenomenal thing she’s ever experienced.

Their kiss deepens and their hands grasp at each other, as they groan loudly and unfiltered, no longer aware of the scattered groups of drunken people around them that are smoking and laughing. 

Sansa wraps her leg around Jon’s ass and to draw him in closer and she can already feel his hardness against her. She grinds into him and when the pair realise where they are, they quickly break apart and Sansa grabs Jon’s hand, pulling him towards the exit. 

The two run together hand in hand, giggling like school children and keep going until they find a small woodland near the local park. They’re so hungry for one another that neither can wait long enough for the journey home. 

Once they’re sure they’re alone, their bodies come crashing together once more and as Jon plants kisses down Sansa’s neck and across her collarbones, Sansa sheds him of his jeans and underwear. 

“I missed you,” Jon breathes between kisses. 

“I need you,” Sansa gasps, all her walls having completely dropped. 

A week really did feel like a lifetime. 

With Jon’s hardness free, Sansa whips her panties down to her ankles and lifts her dress. Jon seems more eager to savour the time and kisses her slowly, his hot tongue massaging hers firmly. When Sansa bites on his lip, it seems to spur him on and he takes her up into his arms and slams her into a nearby tree. 

Giggles escape her as she wraps her hands around his back and eagerly awaits for him to enter her. She feels his tip lightly circle her engorged flesh and briefly wander over her erect nub and she hears him let out a light exhale at feeling how wet she is. She leans down to lick the crook of his neck whilst slightly shifting to rub her dripping core against him. 

Jon throws his hand back and breathes, “Sans...what are you doing to me?” 

He lingers in the moment for a little while longer before leaning his head to Sansa’s and sliding inside her with ease. 

“Mmm,” Sansa moans at feeling him fill her. No feeling could beat that. Nothing could make her feel as whole as him being inside her, being connected to her in the most intimate way. 

Jon thrusts slowly and carefully as Sansa wraps her legs around him, holds his face in her hands and kisses him gently. Jon’s hands slide down under her dress to seize her hips and Sansa begins to gyrate her hips to match his steady thrusts. 

The tree against her back is bumpy and uncomfortable, but she’s so lost in him that it doesn’t matter. Twisting her hands into his curls, their pace quickens and neither have the restraint or strength to prolong their peak. 

Pulling the neck of her dress down, Jon gains access to Sansa’s breasts and circles his tongue around his nipples, increasing her arsoual. She can feel her own juices on her thighs and Jon’s and knows no one else could have this effect on her but him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jon tells her. 

Jon has never held back on complimenting her, but today it means more than it ever has and she grinds against him harder. Her hands find their way to his ass and her nails sink in lightly, encouraging him to go deeper. 

Jon’s sounds go from heavy breathing to low grunts and Sansa knows he’s growing closer, just as she is. His hardness seems to be hitting every single nerve ending inside her with each thrust and Sansa can’t control the way she bears down on him harder and faster, desperaate for more, more, more. 

“Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon,” she speaks his name over and over just to remind herself that this is really happening. 

They’ve had sex before, but never like this. It’s different now because she’s his and he’s hers. They belong to each other. 

Jon groans at hearing Sansa moan his name and he bites her neck, unable to contain his increasing pleasure. 

“Ladies first,” Jon says sweeping stray strands of Sansa’s hairs from her eyes and gazing at her. 

Sansa giggles breathlessly and lets herself go, succumbing to heavenly sensations rippling throughout her body. Jon allows her to set the pace and rhythm, but ultimately knows how best to satisfy her. With a slight change of angle, his hardness reaches the most tender spot and Sansa gasps out loud, before biting her lip and nodding frantically begging Jon for more. 

Jon smiles with satisfaction and holding Sansa close, he pounds into her. The tightening in the base of her stomach suddenly releases and an intense explosion of euphoric pleasure rips it’s way through Sansa’s body causing her to tremble uncontrollably against Jon’s body and her walls to pulsate around his throbbing cock. As Sansa continues to ride the orgasmic wave, Jon reaches his peak and spurts into Sansa with a loud, prolonged moan and spasm. 

With her fingers in his hair, Sansa holds Jon’s head against her chest as they both try to catch their breath. 

Though they have both reached their peak, Jon remains inside her and they hold each other close as they kiss sensually for countless minutes and remain in ecstasy.


End file.
